Dark Yugi and Dark Bakura's Duel (manga)
Dark Yugi and Dark Bakura faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters in the first Battle City quarterfinal, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. Dark Bakura operated, partly in allegiance with Marik Ishtar, in an attempt to win "Slifer the Sky Dragon" from Dark Yugi. On the final turn, Marik put Dark Bakura's host, Ryo Bakura, in danger to coax Dark Yugi out of winning. However this was unfavorable with Dark Bakura, who stepped back in and accepted his defeat. Events Prior , stabbing himself]] With the Millennium Ring's ability to detect other Millennium Items, Dark Bakura came into contact with Marik Ishtar, who possessed the Millennium Rod. He demanded that Marik hand over his item, threatening to kill him otherwise. Marik explained that he had no interest in collecting the Millennium Items, beyond using the Millennium Rod in his plan to kill Dark Yugi. He offered to give Dark Bakura the Rod after that, if Dark Bakura would help him, also threatening to kill in response to non-compliance. After thinking about it for a few minutes, Dark Bakura agreed and stabbed himself in the arm, so that Marik could aid his injured host, Ryo Bakura, in order to get close to the Yugis' friends. Marik later brainwashed Ryo into not feeling pain from his stab wound, so that he could compete in the tournament, even while he was not possessed by Dark Bakura. As the quarterfinals were about to begin, Kaiba having noticed the Yugis neglect to use their Egyptian God, "Slifer the Sky Dragon", during the preliminary stages of the tournament, voiced his criticism to Yugi, saying he would not accept that when they Duel. He was sure that Yugi was aware they were about to step into the domain of the Gods, where one could say the winner of the tournament was to be chosen by the three God cards. Later in his private room, Yugi added "Slifer" to his Deck. The Ultimate Bingo machine randomly selected quarter finalists 7 and 5, Ryo Bakura and Yugi Mutou, for the first Duel. Dark Yugi, who was in control of Yugi's body, looked at Bakura and for a brief moment thought his face looked vicious, leading him to suspect he may be possessed by Dark Bakura again. Dark Bakura confirmed those suspicions, as they faced each other on the Ariel Dueling Platform. Dark Yugi asked if Dark Bakura was after the Millennium Puzzle again, to which he replied that he had entered the tournament to get Dark Yugi's Egyptian God, "Slifer the Sky Dragon". Silently communicating with Dark Bakura through the Millennium Rod, Marik informed Dark Bakura that he too could take control of Bakura's body and defeat Dark Yugi, if necessary. Dark Bakura demanded that he stay out of it, as Dark Yugi was his. Duel 1st turn: Dark Bakura Dark Bakura Summoned "The Portrait's Secret" in Attack Mode and ended his turn. Seeing such a weak monster in Attack Mode, Dark Yugi wondered if Dark Bakura was trying to lure him in. With no face-down cards, Jonouchi reckoned Dark Bakura was defenseless. 2nd turn: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi Summoned "Baphomet" and used it to attack and destroy "The Portrait's Secret" (Dark Bakura: 4000 → 3800 Life Points). He then Set "Magic Formula, and ended his turn. 3rd turn: Dark Bakura Dark Bakura Summoned "The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams", again in Attack Mode. Dark Yugi was surprised to see him perform a similar move and Marik grew concerned that Dark Bakura might not have a strategy. Anzu Mazaki commented that it was as if Dark Bakura did not know the basics of the game and that she thought he would be better than this. Thinking Dark Bakura was simply a weak player, Jonouchi thought the Duel should be a walkover for Dark Yugi. 4th turn: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi Summoned "Gamma the Magnet Warrior". "Gamma" attacked and destroyed "The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams" (Dark Bakura: 3800 → 3600 Life Points). "Baphomet" then attacked Dark Bakura directly (Dark Bakura: 3600 → 2200 Life Points). 5th turn: Dark Bakura Dark Bakura Summoned "Headless Knight" in Attack Mode and ended his turn. 6th turn: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi suspected Dark Bakura was up to something. Regardless he attacked and destroyed "Headless Knight", with "Gamma" (Dark Bakura: 2200 → 2150 Life Points) and attacked directly with "Baphomet" (Dark Bakura: 2150 → 750 Life Points). 7th turn: Dark Bakura Dark Yugi was unsure what to make of the fact that Dark Bakura lost three monsters without putting up any kind of resistance. Dark Bakura began laughing and exclaimed that Dark Yugi had fallen for his trap. He explained that hidden within his Occult Deck was one of the most terrifying cards printed in Duel Monsters, which required a special method of Summoning. Having three Attack Mode monsters destroyed within five turns was a necessary sacrifice of souls to Summon "Dark Necrofear", the ruler of the World of the Dead. Dark Yugi realized he had underestimated Dark Bakura, who then pledged to teach him to fear the occult. Dark Bakura Set "Destiny Board" and ended his turn. 8th turn: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi wondered why Dark Bakura did not attack last turn. He considered that Dark Bakura might be wary of his face-down card or that he may have a more ulterior motive. ", being released]] With an unscathed 4000 Life Points in comparison to Dark Bakura's 750, Dark Yugi opted to continue attacking. He Sacrificed "Baphomet" to Summon "Dark Magician Girl", which Dark Bakura pointed out was not strong enough to beat "Dark Necrofear". Dark Yugi activated his face-down "Magic Formula", stating it was not a Trap Card, as Dark Bakura may have feared. On reading the book of magic, "Dark Magician Girl" gained 500 ATK ("Dark Magician Girl": 2000 → 2500 ATK). "Dark Magician Girl" attacked and destroyed "Dark Necrofear" (Dark Bakura: 750 → 450 Life Points). Dark Bakura laughed and thanked Dark Yugi for killing his card. This brought her special power into play; the moment she got destroyed her "Marionette's Spirit" was released. As a vengeance-seeking soul, it was to wander Dark Yugi's field, looking for its next host, without Dark Yugi seeing which monster it possessed. " backfiring]] Dark Yugi saw no visible change to the monsters on his side of the field. Since a direct attack from "Gamma the Magnet Warrior" would result in Dark Bakura's loss, Dark Yugi decided to try it. However the attack failed, as the "Marionette's Spirit" emerged from "Gamma" and attacked Dark Yugi. Dark Bakura explained that "Gamma" had been possessed by the spirit and when given the freedom to attack, it would gladly oblige, but Dark Yugi would become the target. Dark Yugi took half the ATK of the possessed monster and Dark Bakura absorbed the damage as Life Points (Dark Yugi: 4000 → 3250 Life Points, Dark Bakura: 450 → 1200 Life Points). ", in play]] With "Dark Necrofear" sent to the Graveyard, Dark Bakura was able to activate "Destiny Board". A Ouija board then appeared on the field, with an apparition of "Dark Necrofear" behind it. Dark Bakura described its effect, saying that "Dark Necrofear" would send a message from the grave, by moving the planchette to one letter each turn. Then first letter she indicated was "D", which appeared in the air. Dark Bakura revealed it was to be the first of the five letters spelling "death" and Dark Yugi would be eliminated on completion of the word. Kaiba commended Dark Bakura's plan as "formidable" and Marik was satisfied to see that he had a strategy. 9th turn: Dark Bakura Dark Bakura activated "The Dark Door", restricting Dark Yugi to a maximum of one attack per turn. He also Summoned "Earthbound Spirit" in Defense Mode. 10th turn: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi Summoned "Kuriboh" in Defense Mode. With "The Dark Door" in play, he was only able to attack with one monster. Thinking "Gamma" was possessed, he attacked with "Dark Magician Girl". However the "Marionette's Spirit" was capable of changing host each turn and chose "Dark Magician Girl" this time. The attack backfired on Dark Yugi again (Dark Yugi: 3250 → 2000 Life Points, Dark Bakura: 1200 → 2450 Life Points). At the end of the turn, the letter "E" appeared in the message from "Destiny Board". 11th turn: Dark Bakura Dark Bakura Set "Dark Spirit of the Silent". 12th turn: Dark Yugi Dark Bakura chose "Dark Magician Girl" as the monster to be possessed by the "Marionette's Spirit". Ruling out the "Kuriboh", as it was not an offensive monster, Dark Yugi figured either "Gamma" or "Dark Magician Girl" had been possessed. He considered not attacking, but with only three turns before losing by "Destiny Board", he decided to gamble. He attacked with "Gamma", but Dark Bakura activated "Dark Spirit of the Silent", which possessed and silenced "Gamma" and forced "Dark Magician Girl" to attack instead. With her being possessed by the "Marionette's Spirit", the attack backfired (Dark Yugi: 2000 → 750 Life Points, Dark Bakura: 2450 → 3700 Life Points). The letter "A" appeared on the field. Reviewing Dark Bakura's strategy, Dark Yugi figured there was no way he could win, unless he destroyed "Marionette's Spirit" and "Dark Spirit of the Silent". Looking at the cards in his hand, he then saw another way. He Set "Chain Destruction" and "Monster Reborn" and ended his turn. 13th turn: Dark Bakura Dark Bakura ridiculed Dark Yugi's assertion that the next turn would bring new possibilities. He anticipated that with Dark Yugi standing on the brink of death, his face would become distorted by fear after his next two turns. Dark Bakura ended his turn without playing any cards. 14th turn: Dark Yugi ", destroyed along with the spirits possessing it]] Dark Yugi warned Dark Bakura, as he vowed to crush the occult combo over his next two turns. He remarked that a Duelist has as many possibilities as they have cards and that his card "Monster Recovery" was one such card, as he activated it. All the monsters that Dark Yugi controlled were returned to his hand, leaving the "Marionette's Spirit" to haunt his field, with no monsters to possess. He proceeded to Summon "Kuriboh" again, leaving no choice as to which monster the spirit could possess. Being in Attack Mode, "Kuriboh" also became subject of possession for "Dark Spirit of the Silent". Finally, with "Kuriboh" Summoned, he was able to activate "Chain Destruction", which destroyed "Kuriboh" and the spirits it had embodied, after which he asked for "Kuriboh" to forgive him. Dark Bakura was disgruntled, but affirmed that it was insufficient; while his spirits had been killed, "Destiny Board" continued to spell its message. The letter "T" appeared on the field, leaving Dark Yugi with one turn. Dark Yugi laughed and maintained that one turn was all that he needed. 15th turn: Dark Bakura Unsure if Dark Yugi was bluffing or seriously had a way of winning on one turn, Dark Bakura looked at the possibility of taking out Dark Yugi's remaining 750 Life Points. By Sacrificing "Earthbound Spirit" for "The Earl of Demise", he would have a monster strong enough to do that, but he worried about Dark Yugi's face-down card. Marik mentally communicated with Dark Bakura and complimented him on the ruthlessness of his Ouija board strategy. He pointed out its reliance on the deceased "Dark Necrofear" to move the planchette and that it would lose its power if she were to be revived. Dark Bakura realized that Dark Yugi's face-down card must be "Monster Reborn". Marik agreed and added that even if Dark Bakura were to attack, the revived "Dark Necrofear" could also be used as a shield. Without any cards to stop it, like "De-Spell", Dark Bakura began to worry. Marik tried to offer him another solution, but was told to shut up and that his advice was no longer needed. Hoping to draw a card capable of turning the situation around, Dark Bakura was happy to get "Deja Vu". Dark Bakura Sacrificed "Earthbound Spirit" for "The Earl of Demise" and attacked Dark Yugi directly. As he expected, Dark Yugi used "Monster Reborn" to revive "Dark Necrofear", causing "Destiny Board" to disappear. "Dark Necrofear" intercepted the attack and destroyed "The Earl of Demise" (Dark Bakura: 3700 → 3500 Life Points). " returns the monsters to their previous state]] Dark Yugi announced that Dark Bakura's combo was now as deceased as the corpses he plays with. However Dark Bakura, having secretly played "Deja Vu" asked him if he was sure. "Destiny Board" reappeared with the letters "D-E-A-T" and Dark Yugi's field had also changed, with "Dark Magician Girl", "Gamma the Magnet Warrior" and "Kuriboh" back and "Dark Necrofear" gone. Dark Bakura revealed that he had played "Deja Vu", returning all monsters to the state they were in one turn ago. 16th turn: Dark Yugi With "Polymerization", "Card Destruction", "De-Fusion" and one other card in his hand, Dark Yugi saw no way of reversing the situation and chose to rely on the next card that he drew. Yugi spoke to Dark Yugi, offering support and stating the importance of drawing "Slifer the Sky Dragon", in order for Dark Yugi to regain his memories. Dark Yugi succeeded in drawing "Slifer" and Sacrificed "Gamma the Magnet Warrior", "Dark Magician Girl" and "Kuriboh" to Summon it. Marik communicated with Dark Bakura, saying that things were not looking good for him. The four cards in Dark Yugi's hand meant "Slifer" had 4000 ATK. With 3500 Life Points and no monsters to shield Dark Bakura, Marik pointed out that an attack would defeat him. However, since "Deja Vu" had restored Dark Yugi's monsters, including the one possessed by "Marionette's Spirit", the spirit still haunted Dark Yugi's side of the field. When the possessed monster was Sacrificed, the spirit was release, allowing Dark Bakura to choose a new target. He tried to possess "Slifer", but Marik called him a fool, since such a low-Level monster could not possess a god. , released]] As Dark Yugi prepared to attack, Marik thanked Dark Bakura, telling him that his defeat would serve his purpose. Rishid then emerged at the sideline of the Duel. Dark Yugi and his friends, unaware of Marik's true identity, believed Rishid to be Marik. Holding up the Millennium Rod, Rishid claimed to be the one controlling Bakura and that he would release his true personality to prove it. Ryo Bakura was given back control of his body. He then fell to his knees, disorientated and now feeling the true pain of the injury on his arm. Rishid explained that with his injuries, Ryo could be killed by the shock of an attack from "Slifer the Sky Dragon". Dark Yugi was unwilling to injure Bakura, but Isono instructed him to continue the Duel, citing the five-minute limit players had to think each turn. Kaiba was surprised by Dark Yugi's reluctance and urged him to attack. With ten seconds left, Dark Bakura voiced his distaste in this tactic, to Marik. He then took back control of Bakura's body and allowed Dark Yugi to attack him. He promised that Bakura would survive, as he still needed Bakura, he would not let him die. Dark Bakura stood open-armed, ready to accept defeat, but remained certain that despite this loss, he would get the power of darkness in the end. "Slifer" attacked Dark Bakura directly (Dark Bakura: 3500 → 0 Life Points), winning the Duel for Dark Yugi. Aftermath Bakura's dropped to the ground and the Millennium Ring fell from his body, as its rope snapped. Dark Yugi, Katsuya Jonouchi, Hiroto Honda and Anzu Mazaki all rushed to his aid. He was slightly conscious and the wound on his arm continued to bleed. Honda carried him inside and Mokuba Kaiba instructed Isono to get the first aid kit. , taking the Millennium Ring, while possessed by Marik]] Anzu picked up the Millennium Ring. She figured that it had taken over Bakura's mind again and that Bakura kept forgetting how dangerous the item was. Dark Yugi began thinking about Dark Bakura, the mind in the Millennium Ring, and how he had sacrificed himself to protect his host. Even if Dark Bakura was evil, Dark Yugi figured he was no different than him, in terms of protecting their other selves. However Yugi felt that they were different as unlike the Bakuras, the desire to help each other was shared by both Yugis. Anzu, while secretly controlled by Marik, proposed that she hold on to the Millennium Ring and keep it away from Bakura. Yugi turned down his right to take one of Bakura's cards via the ante rule. Bakura was taken to his room and put in bed. While he slept, Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda and Ryuji Otogi discussed the Duel. Yugi mentioned that if the good Bakura had stayed in control of his body, Dark Yugi would probably not have attacked and would have lost. Jonouchi asked if that meant Dark Bakura had let the Yugis win, but Yugi thought Dark Bakura had worried Dark Yugi was going to attack anyway. In that case, Jonouchi asked why he switched personalities in the first place and Yugi pointed out that Marik had also been in Bakura's mind. Anzu, still brainwashed by Marik, stayed with Bakura, while the others left to attend the lottery pairing for the next round. Cards used The following cards appeared in this Duel: One of Dark Bakura's cards was unnamed. References Category:Battle City Duels (manga)